Escaping
by SoccerChic4Life
Summary: Sophie is despreatlly seeking an esacpe from her normal life.  So, when she sends her agent videos that soon go viral, nothing will be the same again.  But is Sophie escaping, or drowning her self even more in the drama of her new life?


**1 The email that changed lives**

"Escaping is simple. All you need to do it push beyond everyone. Have your voice heard above all others. And not stand still in the dark shadows."

I woke up in a cold sweat, confused, and determined. Today was the end of now and the start of the future. And that is why I did not second guess myself one bit as I hit the send key.

A response almost instantly came to my inbox, of course, from my agent Chelsea.

"Congratulations Sophie!" the email read. "You made the right choice. You won't be sorry. We're calling the news today, the paper tomorrow, and in a month the videos go viral! Honey, you're going to be a superstar and the whole world will know your name! Lots of love, Chelsea."

Gag. I can just hear the fakeness in her voice even though it was an email. Whatever. This is probably just another false alarm, a dream that's a million miles away. I acted on impulse and now I will have to pay the price of being let down and crushed. Again.

"I highly doubt anything will happen anyway," I persuaded myself as I into my new outfit for school. But even as I walked to my bus stop with Lindsey, who was idly chatting in the background, I still couldn't shake a vibe I acquired at breakfast. I felt a little uneasy about the whole email, but at the same time it felt so right. The early morning thinking finally gave me a major migraine, and I slipped my headphones in and blasted my wake up playlist.

In what seemed like an eternity later, we finally pulled up to the school. The chatter around campus was happening as usual, but instead of mingling like I typically do, I walked to class in my trance like state and quietly sat down. Mr. Henderson droned on and on as usual about formulas and equations, and just my luck, I walked out of class with 2 hours of homework, and no idea what I was doing. Wonderful. The rest of the day followed in the same pursuit, homework, and cluelessness, and FINALLY the day was over. As I stumbled out the door, I dropped all 5 of my books, and no surprise, the populars snickered and sneered at me as they boarded the bus. Like knowing them isn't enough, I also have to live next to their leader. I exited the building with my bag and small amount of pride I had left, and my blackberry buzzed and lit up. Wow what a surprise! ANOTHER email from Chelsea! Ignore. When I finally got home, I was bombarded with chores. So as you may have guessed, I had the worst night in history. Chores, homework, a crappy dinner, and now I had to miss out on the biggest party of the year!

"How lucky can one girl be?" I thought as I rolled my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"SOPHIE GET OUT OF BED NOW!" a voice screeched. What the heck! I had just fallen asleep!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back, "It's only….6:30!"

Oh god oh god. School starts in 30 minutes and the bus will be here in 20! At light speed, I brushed my hair and teeth, threw on sweats and a t-shirt, shoved a granola bar down my throat, and flung myself out the door.

"Where were you?" an aggravated Lindsey uttered. "I waited at your house for 15 minutes!"

"I'm so sorry I said," as I boarded the bus. "My alarm clock wasn't set…"

"Whatever," she interjected. "Your phone is ringing.

I checked it and found a flooded inbox and voicemail after voicemail. Although I wanted to see what the messages read, I had to answer Chelsea's call first.

"Hello?" is said cautiously.

"Did you see the news?" she said giddily.

"No why?"

"We had a 10 minute segment showing you sing, and telling how you will be flying out to LA to sign your record deal Friday!"

LA? Record deal? What is she talking about… oh my god.

"YOU GOT ME A RECORD DEAL!" I screeched!

By this point Lindsey had jammed her head next to mine to hear what Chelsea was saying.

"Mhm" Chelsea said as coolly as she could with all of the excitement happening. "You fly to California in two days to sign the deal with Summertime Records. And we start recording Monday. Your mom is packing the very moment! Oh. I have a call coming. I will pick you up after school. Later." And she hung up.

You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure why people had messaged me to the point where my inbox is at the brink of bursting, so I quickly checked each one and deleted it without a reply.

"I can't believe this!" Lindsey said echoing my thoughts. "I am the best friend of a future star!" she laughed. I giggled and stepped off of the bus and was instantly mobbed by a crowd of questioning classmates.

"When do you record?" "Have you met Jay Z?" "Can I get your autograph?" they shouted at me. I silently pushed my way through the crowd and into my class. A confused Mr. Henderson gave me a questioning stare, and then started the class. For once I actually dreaded when a class would end because during passing time, I was followed, more like stopped by fame seeking teenagers. How could they not understand I haven't even gone to LA yet? And nothings for sure even! I groaned and prayed for the day to end so I could go home. Finally when I was allowed to go home, I boarded my bus with Lindsey, only to be assaulted by the populars.

"Wow, you are an amazing singer!" one said with the same fake sweetness that Chelsea used with me when she was irritated with me.

"Thanks," I quietly murmured as I made my way through the aisle.

"What a freak" one of them whispered a little too loudly.

"Don't say that!" Annie, another popular, snapped. "She could be very useful in the future."

"Wow how heartwarming," Lindsey sarcastically said. Then her eyes went wide. "Is that for you?"

Forty pairs of eyes, including mine, turned and stared out the window and a silver hummer limo.

As I walked off of the bus, I was followed by a pack of people that followed me to the limo.

Chelsea rolled down the passenger window and beckoned for me to come in. What a mistake. All at once the mob was all over me asking for rides home, and I desperately looked at Lindsey and Chelsea.

"Sophie only," Chelsea growled. The crowd quickly backed away.

"And Linds," I added as we climbed into the back seat and sped away.

I directed the way to Lindsey's house as we cooed at the TV and mini fridge that were crammed into the backseat of the car. She waved good bye as we dropped her off, and went back to her usual texting.

"We are taking you for an interview at the local news station." Chelsea said, basically reading my mind.

"Okay," I said calmly even though I was dying inside. "I'm really on my way to leaving this place!" I thought.

"And change of plans. We aren't leaving Friday, we are leaving tomorrow."

"What? That's not enough time to say goodbye," I whined. I interrupted her before she could speak with a firm "Never mind," and went back to practicing my smile in the mirror and fixing my hair. The sooner I got out of here, the sooner I would leave my entourage of annoying peers that clearly wanted to use me for Hollywood parties and fame. After a 40 minute drive we finally reached the station. I quietly stepped out of the car, approached the building, and inhaled deeply as I took my next step to what would be my future.


End file.
